Finding Dory Credits
Full credits for Finding Dory. Directed by *Andrew Stanton Co-Directed by *Angus MacLane Produced by *Lindsey Collins, P.G.A. Executive Producer *John Lasseter Associate Producer *Bob Roath Original Story by *Andrew Stanton Story by *Andrew Stanton *Victoria Strouse *Bob Peterson Screenplay by *Andrew Stanton *Victoria Strouse Music by *Thomas Newman Story Supervisor *Max Brace Film Editor *Axel Geddes Production Designer *Steve Pilcher Supervising Technical Director *John Halstead Production Manager *Becky Neiman Supervising Animators *David DeVan *Michael Stocker Directors of Photography *Camera: Jeremy Lasky *Lighting: Ian Megibben Character Art Director *Jason Deamer Sets Art Director *Don Shank Character Supervisor *Jeremie Talbot Sets Supervisor *Colin Hayes Thompson Effects Supervisor *Chris Chapman Rendering Supervisor *Humera Yasmin Khan Global Technology & Simulation Supervisor *Patrick Coleman New Technology Integration Supervisor *David Ryu Crowds & Additional Animation Supervisor *Paul Mendoza Crowds Technical Supervisor *Paul Kanyuk Sound Designer *Tim Nielsen Casting by *Kevin Reher, C.S.A. *Natalie Lyon, C.S.A. Cast *Dory: Ellen DeGeneres *Marlin: Albert Brooks *Hank: Ed O'Neill *Destiny: Kaitlin Olson *Nemo: Hayden Rolence *Bailey: Ty Burrell *Jenny: Diane Keaton *Charlie: Eugene Levy *Young Dory: Sloane Murray *Fluke: Idris Elba *Rudder: Dominic West *Mr. Ray: Bob Peterson *Wife Fish: Kate McKinnon *Husband Fish (Stan): Bill Hader *Sigourney Weaver: Sigourney Weaver *Passenger Carl: Alexander Gould *Gerald: Torbin Xan Bullock *Crush: Andrew Stanton *Chickenfish: Katherine Ringgold *Tween Dory: Lucia Geddes *Squirt: Bennett Dammann *Husband Crab (Bill): John Ratzenberger *Sunfish "Charlie Back and Forth": Angus MacLane *Gill: Willem Dafoe *Bloat: Brad Garrett *Peach: Allison Janney *Gurgle: Austin Pendleton *Bubbles: Stephen Root *Deb (and Flo): Vicki Lewis *Jacques: Jerome Ranft Additional Screenplay Material By *Bob Peterson Additional Story Material By *Angus MacLane Post Production Supervisor *Paul Cichocki Production Finance Leads *William Reusch *Marc Sondheimer Camera & Staging Layout Manager *Daniel Combs Layout Leads *Matthew Silas Layout Artists Animation Animation Managers *Claire Faggioli *Sara Maher Directing Animators *Michal Makarewicz *Robb Denovan Animation Fix Lead *Juan Carlos Navarro Carrion Character Development & Animation Animators Crowds & Additional Animators Fix Animation Animation Shot Support Additional Animation Management *Russell J. Stough Animation Coordinators *Andy Sakhrani *Samantha Jane Samuels Animation Technical Coordinator *Jeremy Slome Animation Fix Coordinator *Freddie Sulit Animation Production Assistant *Erin Kinda Crowds Crowds Manager *Stephen Krug Crowds Pipeline Lead *Stephen Gustafson Crowds Technical Artists Titles & End Credits End Credit Sequence Concert *Max Brace Title Design *Laura Meyer Post Production Sound Post Production Sound Services by Skywalker Sound A Lucas Digital Ltd. Company, Marin County, California Re-Recorded Mixers *Michael Semanick *Nathan Nance Supervisor Sound Editors *Steve Slanec Sound Effects Editors *Jack Whittaker *Jon Borland *Ken Fischer Dialogue Editor *James Spencer Foley Editors *Christopher Flick *Jacob Riehie First Assistant Sound Editor *Coya Elliott Sound Design Assistant *Kimberly Patrick Foley Artists *John Roesch *Shelley Roden Foley Mixer *Scott Curtis Assistant Re-Recording Mixer *Tony Villaflor Post-Production Sound Accountant *Cathy Shirk General Manager *Josh Lowden Head of Production *Jon Null Head of Engineering *Steve Morris Additional Voices Special thanks to the orchestra for bringing the music to life. "Unforgettable" *Written by Irving Gordon *Performed by Sia Produced, Orchestrated & Conducted by Oliver Kraus *Vocals Recorded by Jesse Shatkin *Recording Engineer Chris Steffen *Mixed by Brad Haehnel "What A Wonderful World" *Written by Robert Thiele & George David Weiss *Performed by Louis Armstrong *Courtesy of Verve Music Group *under license from Universal Music Enterprises Pixar Studio Team Pixar University & Archives *Elyse Klaldman *Collin Allen *Liz Borges-Herzog Welburn *Trish Carney *Leila Chesioff *Sharon Dovas *Christine Freeman *Brianna Gallagher *Lauren Gaylord *David R. Haumann *Rebecca Hisiger *Maren A. Jones Production Babies Special Thanks The Monterey Bay Aquarium Pixar Senior Creative Team Pixar Production Department Heads Pixar Senior Technology Team Pixar Senior Leadership Team